


Stay With Me

by LittleLex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bath Time, Boys in dresses, Cuddles, Fluff, Hajime isn't a fan, M/M, Nagito forces Hajime to wear a dress, So Bear With me, The boys live together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We need more boys in dresses, be warned, everyone is happy, let them be happy god dammit, nothing bad happens, slight make-out session, this is my first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Nagito forces Hajime to wear a cute, pink dress, he isn't too keen on the outfit. Luckily, his boyfriend thinks of a compromise.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Stay With Me

“There is no way in hell I’m wearing  _ that _ .” Hajime declared, staring wildly at the outfit he held. 

The light pink dress was collared at the neck and looked to reach just below his thighs. A darker shade of pink covered the cardigan that went with it. The piece of clothing was cute, but it didn’t suit him, at least he thought so. His boyfriend, on the other hand, thought quite the opposite. 

“Oh, please, Hajime! Just do it for me, it’s not like I’m asking you to kill someone…” He dragged on while he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. The brunette swore internally, his trick always managed to work, but this time, he would pull through. He twisted his head and responded bluntly with; “No.”

He felt Nagito pull his arms to his chest, managing to plead even more. The boy had to close his eyes to avoid melting into them.

“Let’s make a compromise! You wear it and afterward, I pamper you with a bath!” He grinned ear to ear, practically bouncing with excitement. Hajime paused, weighing his options. He chose the latter.

“ _ Fine _ .” He grits out. Nagito’s smile widened, his grey eyes sparkling. He embraced him in a tight hug, jumping on the balls of his feet.

“Thank you, Haji! Okay, go change.” 

* * *

The boy couldn’t help but blush as his boyfriend swooned over him in the dress. Nagito made sure to express how his hope was booming by just looking at him with the adorable outfit on.

He bunched the end of the dress in his palm, clutching it enough that his knuckles would turn white. He glared daggers at his boyfriend, dreading the moment he found himself in.

“With all the money you have, this is what you decide to purchase?” He growled.

Nagito shrugged casually. “I have to pick out the perfect gift for my perfect boyfriend.”

That didn’t help the blush that was present on Hajime’s face. The white-haired boy wasted no time pulling his boyfriend close to him before pressing warm kisses around his neck. He felt Hajime’s body tense in surprise before relaxing slowly. He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him to their shared bed. 

He propped his arms on either side of Hajime’s face, grinding his hips on top of his. 

Nagito opened his mouth, licking the bare skin of his neck. Hajime suppressed a moan that threatened to spill out. He made his way towards his lips, kissing him passionately. 

They both paused to have a breather. 

The boy flopped on top of the brunette, earning a loud grunt in response. Hajime was impressed by how comfortable the dress fit his body. 

He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair. The white-haired boy soaked into the touch, leaning his head on his chest. 

The two laid comfortably in silence before Hajime remembered their deal. He slapped Nagito’s cheek gently. 

“Time to hold up your end of the bargain. A bath sounds pretty appealing right now.” 

Nagito hummed in response before he made his way to the bathroom. Hajime shimmied out of the dress and the cardigan, he paused for a moment. 

Would his boyfriend just throw the dress out? What would become of it? He shook his head vigorously.  _ Why do I care about something as silly as this? It’s just a dress, it’s not like I like it. _

“The bath is ready, Hajime!” He heard his boyfriend call from the bathroom. 

* * *

The brunette sighed contently as Nagito rubbed at his scalp, digging his fingers in. The motion continued for several minutes until his hands grew tired, indicating he was finished. Hajime leaned further into the white-haired’s chest, fluttering his eyes shut. 

A small puddle of water was present outside of the bath on the tiled ground. Hajime made a mental note to dry it off later. No sounds could be heard in their quaint house. 

“Should we give one of the girls the dress? Or… would you like to keep it~” Nagito teased playfully. 

“W-Why would I?!” Hajime stammered, blush began to rise on his cheeks yet again. His boyfriend chuckled in response. 

“ _ You’re _ the one who bought it, you should be the one wearing it!” The brunette yelped. 

“Trash like me shouldn’t be wearing something that’s too pretty to wear.” He replied casually as if he didn’t make a self-deprecating comment about himself. 

Nagito tended to do so often, at the start of their relationship, he was baffled as to how he had managed to get with Hajime in the first place. Luckily for him, Hajime helped him every step of the way, but that didn’t mean he would fall back to his old habits.

“Nagito, enough with the negative remarks. Keep it up and you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” 

The taller boy pulled Hajime close, nuzzling his head in his neck. “No! Please forgive me, Hajime!” He yelped.

“Compliment yourself and I’ll consider it.” He crossed his arms.

Several moments passed in silence as Nagito furrowed his brows, thinking thoughtfully. “I… have pretty eyes.” He finally declared. Hajime hummed in response, earning his boyfriend a kiss. 

“Good job, Nagito.” He praised him. Growing up, Nagito never had anyone compliment or cheer him on. So, he’d take any praise he’d get, especially when his boyfriend was the one praising him. 

The two decided to leave the bath once the water turned lukewarm. They dried off before switching to their pajamas. Hajime flicked the lights off, hopping in bed where Nagito awaited him. The brunette pulled him close, shifting his leg to spoon him. The smaller boy made sure to kiss his boyfriend before he allowed sleep to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Komahina shippers, how do you do- I'm sorry if this is OOC, this is my first time writing for Danganronpa! I apologize if I didn't characterize the boys right. Anyway, I hope this was okay! Thanks for reading! Also, idk if I'm into this fandom or not, we'll see what the future holds.


End file.
